


Out of hand

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [21]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Mannequin, mannequins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: “Buck buys mannequin hands at a warehouse sale and throws them at people whenever they ask him to help with anything.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Out of hand

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189337540859/buck-buys-mannequin-hands-at-a-warehouse-sale-and

_**Out of hand** _  


“Can I have a hand here?” Chimney says bringing up the holiday decorations.

“Sure!” Buck says throwing the fake hand towards his arm.

“Ow. What the fudge!?”

Buck’s laughter is spreading over the top floor onto the ground below as Eddie tries to contain his own but fails.

Now he knows why buck was carrying that bag around with him. Why does he love this idiot so much?

“Did you just? Buck that’s a lot of investment for an one off gag” hen says.

Not a second later Bobby is coming out of his office. “Alright everyone. All hands on deck. Let’s decorate real quick and get this done while we still have time today.”

Before Eddie can stop buck by finishing out a “buck n-!” He’s coming over to dump the bag at caps feet.

Hen’s already got her phone out. Ready for whatever is to come as chimney is still bringing up more boxes. He can’t miss this.

Bobby looks down confused as buck waits breathlessly thinking he may have taken it too far.

The chuckle Bobby let’s loose after the sudden pause has Eddie sighing in relief.

“All hands. Nice touch buck. But you’re cleaning that up and throwing them away. Then you’re in charge of decorations” Bobby says turning to go start on lunch.

“I thought he might suspend you or at least say he was thinking about it but not do it” hen says walking over.

Eddie is helping buck pick them up as buck asks him did he go too far.

“You were carrying a bag full of these I think that went out the window when you got them”

“You all just don’t have humor on my level. Chris would love this” buck waves a hand around.

“He’s a child” Eddie stated pointing a fake hand at buck before tossing it into the trash.

“With good taste in jokes. Help me with this? Please.” Buck isn’t above pouting.

“Let me put up my book first.” Eddie could say no but he wouldn’t.

“Hey buck, need a hand buddy?” Chimney says bringing the last box with the first hand on top.

“ at least chim gets me” buck says as he takes the box.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189338358928/promptabuddie-buck-buys-mannequin-hands-at-a


End file.
